


Fools in Love

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 美国的告白并没有按计划那样发展，这使得他要花上一整天向英国证明，自己有多在乎。





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fools in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513623) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



在一个美丽的初春早晨，美国站在英国家门口，手里拿着一束玫瑰。他紧张地整理了身上的飞行员夹克，然后深吸一口气。做好准备后，他抬起手，大声敲响了门。

就是今天了，他一直在等的日子。

美国焦躁不安，在等待英国应门的时候不断地来回转换着站姿。感觉像是过了一个小时之后，门终于打开，出现了一个仍然穿着绿色绒毛拖鞋的生气的英国人。美国把那束玫瑰塞到英国鼻子底下，让他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“有件事我要跟你说……”美国开口，不让英国有发表讽刺言论的机会，“我不知道自己为什么要把这个隐藏那么久，但我不想再那么吊儿郎当了。”他迟疑了，忽然间不确定这是不是一个好主意。

“所以？”英国用一种充满希望、带着呼吸声的声音问道。他向前倾去，紧张地凝视着美国的眼睛，年轻的国家害怕自己就这么沉溺在一片祖母绿的海洋里。

噢，天啊。英国屏息期待的表情足以鼓励美国继续下去了。这绝对是他有过的最好的主意，亦或者是最糟糕的主意。不管怎样，他很快就会得到答案。美国舔了舔唇，紧张地朝英国微笑着。“事实是……我已经爱上你好几十年了，而我想知道你是否也有同样的感觉。”

寂静像是浓雾一样笼罩着他们。英国慢慢地伸出手，仿佛陷入了梦中，从美国那里接过了花束。他把鼻子埋在花朵当中，吸进那美妙的香气。在抬起眼的时候，英国人缓缓地笑了，半张脸被玫瑰掩藏着。“不知道为什么，我觉得这很难令人相信。”

美国惊讶地眨了眨眼：“你是这么想的？”

“是吧，”英国把花束还给美国，然后双手叉腰，“你叫我老家伙叫了好几十年了，仅仅是因为你有一打玫瑰，我就应该要相信你爱上了我？”

“但是……我以为你喜欢玫瑰？”

“我爱玫瑰，”英国同意道，“然而，我期待某个爱上了我 _好几十年_ 的家伙不仅仅是送花给我。”他转身走回屋里，美国紧跟上去，并关上了身后的门。

“呃，当然啦，我还有其他的计划！”美国急急忙忙地回道，他的计划支离破碎。他为同意和拒绝都做了准备，但却没考虑到英国会拒绝回应。美国扫视了一下门厅，试着快速转动脑袋想办法。他看见了一个雨伞架、一份报纸、空了一半的茶杯，和一幅英国春天的山坡的画。他高兴地笑道：“一次在公园的野餐！”

英国看着楼梯旁边嘀嗒嘀嗒走着的落地大摆钟。“好吧，我猜现在快到午餐时间了，”他随意地回道，好像美国一直都有邀请他去浪漫野餐一样，“哪个公园？”

在那一刻，美国对伦敦每一个公园的名字都一无所知。他快速眨眼：“你最喜欢的那个？”他满怀希望地说道。

“你显然不知道我最喜欢的公园是哪一个。”英国毫不意外地回道。

“我当然知道！”美国反驳道，“是那个……皇后花园，”他随便编出一个名字，“有很多玫瑰花的那个。”他看着英国那古怪的表情补充道。伦敦的每一个花园都有玫瑰，就跟皇家法令似的。

英国侧了侧脑袋：“你说的是玛丽皇后花园？”

“没错。”美国急切地点头。

“那个是我喜欢的其中一个，”英国承认道，嘴唇微微扬起一丝微笑，“不过四月对玫瑰来说有点太早了。”

“嗷，英国，拜托，我觉得你一直都这么美丽。”美国流利地回道，眨了眨眼睛，露出那迷人的好莱坞魅力和高兴的笑容。

有那么一秒钟，这看上去很有用，因为英国慌忙地垂下了视线。但是他再次看向那一束玫瑰，注意到美国空着的左手时，怀疑的表情重回他的脸上。“所以你的野餐篮在哪里？”

如果美国有足够的勇气的话，有一个很简单的答案：“这个，我觉得让 _你_ 来做三明治的话会很浪漫，”他哽咽了一下，“我想吃你做的食物。”

英国惊讶地抬起眼，美国在想自己是不是说的太过了。但是英国只是笑着摇摇头：“好吧，我来准备野餐的食物，我保证你会 _ _喜欢__ 的。”他用发甜的语气回道，然后朝厨房走去。

“噢我的天啊。”美国惊恐地嘀咕。

“你说什么了？”英国越过肩膀问道。

“我说，噢太好了！”美国大声叫道。他跟着英国穿过庄园狭窄的走廊，来到房子后方的最近整修过的厨房。在英国去拿三明治材料的时候，美国给玫瑰花找了一个花瓶，他往里盛满了水，然后把花放在早餐角的一张小桌子上。解放了双手之后，他转过身去，一脸惊恐地看着英国制作他们的午餐。能搞砸一个三明治的方式就这么几种，而英国却不知怎么地就全部做到了。他用过量的蛋黄酱把面包弄得湿湿的，然后又往上加了过多的芝士和少得可怜的肉。接着，出于某种莫名其妙的原因，他把整个三明治都撒上了盐，还加了几滴辣酱。

美国一脸嫌弃地看了整个过程，但他还是在英国转过头来的时候成功地露出虚弱的微笑。矮个的国家把三明治都塞进自封袋里，然后自豪地把它们递给了美国。

“现在我们只需要一张野餐垫了。”英国说道，哼哼着在食品柜里翻找着，找到了一个旧的格子呢的毛毯。他把它放进一个大手提袋的底部，美国把三明治放在上面。英国还往里塞了几瓶水和别的东西，可能是餐巾纸。准备好之后，英国换下他那双绿色绒毛拖鞋，领着路前往附近摄政公园的玛丽皇后花园。

天空像平时一样阴沉，温度略微凛冽，但是空气闻着很清新干净，而且到处都是春天的迹象。颜色鲜艳的郁金香装饰着小路旁边的花坛，街道两侧的树上满是青绿的嫩芽。

他们肩并肩地走着，美国用眼角瞥了英国一眼。他试着揣测英国的情绪，但后者的表情一如既往地高深莫测。不过，英国同意了跟他来一次浪漫的野餐，这是个好的信号，不是吗？

比美国预料的要快，他们穿过了优雅的铁门，在鲜花盛开的樱花树下漫步。樱花在微风中飘动着，有一些落到了地面上，在他们脚下形成了粉色薄薄的一层，就跟他所希望的那样美丽而浪漫。美国再次朝英国瞥去，看见那脸上绽放的温柔的微笑时心头一颤。

“在那里怎么样？”美国提议道，指着一处远离其他情侣的一片青草地。英国点头，他们就悠闲地走了过去。美国把垫子摊开，接着坐了下来，他伸直双腿，然后抬眼看向英国，拍了拍身旁的位置。

另一个国家小心地注视着他，然后终于坐在了美国旁边的位置上。垫子不算大，他们被迫坐得很近。

“这很浪漫，对吧？”美国指着那些树问道。

“是很不错。”英国同意道，“你现在要解释一下，是什么原因让你捧着一打玫瑰出现在我家门前吗？”他问道，眼里闪过质疑。

美国天真地笑笑：“因为我不想再度过一个没有告诉你我的感受的日子了，而且我很想知道 _你_ 的感觉。”他靠近英国的私人领域，深深地注视着他的眼睛，希望能捕捉到一丝暗示。他靠得足够接近，能够感觉到英国温和的呼吸，他几乎能想象得到另一个国家正砰动的心跳在他耳边悸动，亦或者他只是听见了他自己的。靠得更近，他在想象，亲吻那柔软甜蜜的双唇会是怎样的感觉。他们只是略微分开，美国想知道的是，被说出来的词会是什么，爱？憧憬？性欲？

“我感觉……有点饿。”英国呢喃道。

美国叹了口气，往后靠回自己那一侧。尽管如此，他从来不是那个做有关食物的争论的人。他从包里掏出三明治，随意地扔在了草地上。他把其中一个递给了英国，后者只是对着他假笑。

“噢，它们都是给你的，我带了沙拉。”

“啥？”美国倒吸气，果然，在大袋子底下藏着一个小塑料盒。他完全不知道英国是怎么把它塞进包里的，原因可能是他是那个邦德，詹姆士邦德的老家吧。

英国在高兴地吃着他的沙拉，美国则低头注视着那两个他所见到过的最倒胃口的三明治。他尽可能快地把第一个三明治塞进嘴里。“嗯嗯，好吃，好吃。”他匆忙咀嚼着，说道。它既咸、又潮、而且十分恶心。他的嘴里像着了火一样，而且他很想吐。

英国亲切地笑道：“你喜欢吗？”

美国倒吸一口气，抓过一瓶水，用最快速度灌了下去。“它嗯，我从来没有……我无语了。”他灭掉嘴里的火之后说道。

“那样的话，还好我做了两个。”

“好耶，”美国惊恐地注视着第二个三明治，“也许我可以用它来喂鸭子？”他提议道。这对鸭子们来说也许很残忍，但他不认为自己能够塞进第二个而没有吐英国一身。这绝对会毁了他们的准约会并毁灭一切英国回应他的爱的机会。

“你不喜欢吃。”英国回道，寂寞地凝视着那可怜的三明治。

“不，我喜欢！”美国抗议道，“我喜欢你，而我想要你高兴，所以我猜我可以……”他轻轻咬了一下面包皮，然后朝英国露出一个微弱的微笑，“好吃。”

有那么一秒钟，英国看上去真的被感动到了，但那个瞬间在美国确信之前就过去了，而英国再一次猜疑地看着他。美国叹了口气，如果吃掉英国糟糕的料理还不足以向其证明自己真的在乎，他就不知道该怎么做了。

“没关系的，我知道你只是……”英国的声音弱了下去，有几滴水落到他的头上。当他们在纠结食物的时候，大多数其他情侣都已经注意到暗下来的天空，开始下毛毛细雨的时候，公园里就只剩下他们俩。“算了。我们该回去了。”英国说道，站起身，在美国能回答之前拿起了手提包。

美国松了一口气，并‘意外地’把三明治掉到了地上，然后匆忙把野餐垫叠起来。等他转过身，英国已经抽出来一把黑伞，并往大门那边走了一半的路了。“等等我！”美国喊道，朝英国奔跑过去，此时雨势越来越大。

等他赶上英国的时候，他看见另一个国家在寒冷潮湿的空气中颤抖着。受上千部浪漫爱情电影的启发，美国把他的飞行员外套脱下，递给了英国。后者惊讶地睁大眼睛：“你在开玩笑吗？”他的脸颊刷上了粉红色，“我才是撑着伞的那个人！”

“我们可以共用一把伞。”美国说道，再一次把外套推向英国，这一次另一个国家接受了。英国把伞让美国撑着，自己把外套穿上。尽管美国把自己缩成一团，要把伞保持在一个合适的高度还是很困难。他们匆忙地回英国的家，两个人都因为在小雨伞下尽可能地挤在一起而湿了半个身子。冲过最后一个街区、抵达英国家的前门之后，两个人都松了一口气。

“这跟我计划的不一样。”美国再一次跟着英国进入到他美好、温暖的家时说道。没有一件事是跟着他的计划发展的。

英国耸耸肩：“你知道他们是怎么说的，四月的雨带来五月的花。”

“我猜是吧。”美国脱下湿了的T恤衫，把它挂在衣钩上晾干，湿鞋子被放在暖气片旁。他转过身，发现英国正全神贯注地盯着他的腹肌。美国笑着朝他走了几步，“也许我们应该裹张毯子暖暖身子。”他说道。

“嗯。”英国同意道，在他们一起走进客厅时，斜眼看着美国。他从沙发靠背上抓起一张柔软的羊毛毯，批在身上并蜷缩起来。“你可以用那个。”他说道，指着火炉旁边的软垫椅上折叠这的盖毯。

“不嘛，一起的话会更暖一些。”美国回道，他扑通一下地坐在了英国的右边，趁着英国转过头惊讶地注视着他的时候偷过半张毯子。“怎样？看吧！你已经很暖和了。”他嬉笑道，把两只手都放在英国通红的脸颊上。

“你的手冻死了！”英国说道，把它们甩开，但是他没有从美国身边移开，过了一阵子，他蜷起双腿，在柔软的羊毛毯下更是缩成一团。

他们安心地坐在一起，没有人说话，唯恐打破这一氛围。屋外大雨倾盆，击打着屋顶，形成了稳定而令人安心的韵律。这种度过一个雨天下午的方式很完美，英国跟美国紧贴在一起，身上穿着他的飞行员夹克，世上一切都如常运行。

美国放松着，在一同披着的毯子下逐渐感受到温暖和舒适时让自己的思绪飘荡开去。英国仍然没说那个神奇的词，但显然他很在乎，而这对美国来说已经足够了。他慵懒地眨了眨眼，思考着是否值得去生个火和泡两杯热巧克力，但这就意味着要移动，而此时此刻，和英国一起在沙发上打个盹听上去很有吸引力，几乎比得上留在英国家过夜而不是回酒店的想法了。

“英国？”美国呢喃道，想知道英国是否还醒着，从他那轻缓的呼吸声中很难判断出来。

“怎么了？”英国低声回道，他转过脑袋，半睁着眼、昏昏欲睡地看着美国。

“想要做杯热巧克力，然后在沙发上亲热吗？”美国问道。

英国的眼睛因惊讶而睁大，然后又以令人惊讶的速度生气地微闭起来。他把毯子扔到地上，站起身，沉下脸、愤怒地往下瞪着美国。“不行！这太过分了。野餐是一回事，但我不会让你把亲吻我当做一个愚人节玩笑的！”

美国震惊地吸了口气：“什么？”

“噢，别跟我装傻，”英国咆哮，“我知道你为什么在这里，这对你来说只是个荒诞的玩笑。”

“嘿，这不是真的！”美国反驳道。

英国摇了摇头：“天啊，我真是可悲，你带着一个明显是假的表白出现，而我就这么配合了下去。”

“就这么配合下去？”美国感到疑惑，情感的冲击让他头晕目眩。

“是的，这全是一个玩笑，就跟你的一样。现在拿上你的外套，滚出我的房子！”

英国把他的夹克甩到他裸露的胸前的时候他几乎没能接住，当他看到英国眼里纯粹的怒火时，他的解释到唇边就消散了。不想让事情变得更糟，所以他穿上了外套，退回到门厅。美国套上湿透了的鞋子，内心麻木地踏进瓢泼大雨中去。

没有要往前走的想法，他在门阶上坐了下来，孤零零地注视着英国家门前小道上的水坑。他尝试不去哭泣，这让他胸口发疼。英国讨厌他，英国永远不会原谅他，而这都是他自己该死的错误。因为自己太害怕在没有把它转变成一个玩笑的方式的情况下承认自己的感情，他把一次幸福的机会丢弃掉了。因为害怕拒绝的可能性，就利用愚人节去表白爱意，这算哪门子的英雄？

雨水将美国从里到外湿了个遍，让他浑身冰冷发麻，但至少它隐藏了沿着脸颊落下的发咸的眼泪。外套被水打湿，他颤抖着抽泣，雨滴和泪水模糊了他的视线。

痛苦了几分钟之后，他正上方的雨忽然停了下来。美国抬眼看去，看到头顶黑乎乎的一片。

“我给你叫了辆出租车，”英国粗声说道，手里撑着伞，“我不担心你会怎样，但我让你在这里坐一整天的话邻居们会说闲话的。”他把美国拽起来、拉进温暖、干燥的屋子里。

透过带着水渍的眼镜，美国一脸困惑地注视着他。不知道为什么，英国的言行总是很不一致，但他显然很心烦，而这全是美国的错。他从未意识到，英国是这么的讨厌愚人节。

“我不是想要捉弄你，英国，”美国道歉，声音因为激动变得嘶哑，他注视着冰冷的、不可饶恕的地板，“我只是觉得……你知道的，如果我今天表白，而你嘲笑我，我可以假装这是个玩笑，然后我们就可以继续跟平时一样；但如果你不是那样，那我们就可以像是……一对情侣。”

“我的天啊，你没在开玩笑。”英国震惊地呢喃道。

出租车在外面按喇叭，然后美国转身要离开。英国抓住了他外套的袖子，把他拉回屋里。“出租车怎么办？”美国问道，彻底懵逼了，“我以为你想要我离开。”

“出租车见鬼去吧！”英国捧起美国的下颚，吻了过去，温柔到让他觉得自己的心脏可能会爆裂掉。震惊了片刻，美国急切地加深了这个吻。英国喜欢他！没人能假装一个这样的吻。内心洋溢着喜悦，美国用手臂环上英国的腰，在出租车不耐烦地鸣笛时把他拉得更近。尽管他们身上的衣服都湿了，他们用一个完美、热情的拥抱抱紧着对方。

吻终于结束之后，英国朝美国露出一个神秘的微笑：“有一件事我今天一直想说。”

美国哽住了：“真的？”

“是的，”英国得意地笑着，尽可能地延长紧张的气氛。他倾身过去，在美国的耳边低语道，“我也爱你，你个蠢蛋。”


End file.
